


Home At Last

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent, M/M, hearth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long campaign and Arthur's determined to enjoy being home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day nineteen of the advent challenge on the livejournal community of the same name. Prompt "hearth/fire".

Arthur sighed. In the north, there was snow. He had thought that with the campaign over, they would leave the snow behind them. But even in Albion, there was snow. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and looked behind him for Merlin. The sorcerer was dressed warmly yet was shivering still.

"Camelot!"

Arthur looked forward again and let out a relieved breath. "Only a few hours to go, men! Then we'll be home and celebrating the birth of our Lord!"

A cheer went up and Arthur smiled. He felt their happiness like a warm blanket. He beckoned to one of the pages. "Ride ahead--tell the castle of our return. Make sure that there is hot water for the men and ready food."

Merlin came up beside him. "It's good to be home for Christmas."

Arthur nodded. "It's good for them. This campaign was a difficult one."

"And us," Merlin said quietly. "Gwen will be pleased you're home."

Arthur frowned. "I'm sure. Merlin--"

"I'll see to the court matters," Merlin continued. "And then I'll see Gaius."

"No," Arthur said firmly. "I'll retire to my chambers and you will join me."

"Sire--"

"No. If I must, I will order you."

Merlin sighed. "If that is what you wish, Arthur. But the state matters--"

"Can wait."

~~~

Merlin took his time--Arthur already had the tub removed and his dinner brought. "You're late."

Merlin shrugged and removed his cloak. "I was detained--Gaius wanted details."

Arthur frowned. "I thought I said you shouldn't."

Merlin smirked and sat next to Arthur, stealing some of his food. "You may have, but I didn't hear an order."

Arthur growled and snatched Merlin's hand. He brought it to his mouth and ate the bit of meat that Merlin had taken. He sucked the fingers clean. "I don't think I need to with you."

Merlin licked his lips. "But--Gwen..."

"Can wait," Arthur said. "She knows. Lancelot is with her, besides."

"Oh."

Arthur picked a piece of fruit from the separate tray and offered it. Merlin took it and began to eat it, but Arthur leaned forward and took a kiss, sucking the remain of the fruit into his own mouth. Merlin moaned. "Shall we make use of the bed?"

"Mm, too far from the fire," Arthur said. "The rug will do." He pulled Merlin away from the table and onto the rug. It was, even in comparison to his own cot, better than what they had been sleeping on. The fire was warm, banishing the last of chill. Arthur kissed Merlin, softly, taking their time--no rush as there was no coming battle, no orders to be given, no plans to be made.

"Missed this," Merlin said. His hands were pushing at their loose clothing, desperate for skin.

Arthur helped him remove their clothing and then there was glorious skin--skin that Arthur had not seen in months. Merlin had taken time for a bath, at least, and the scent was an aphrodisiac. "All the time in the world now."

Merlin hummed happily.

~~~

Later, in the dark hours and after Merlin had used his magic to cover them with thick blankets, Arthur really felt he was home. He buried his nose in Merlin's hair and smiled. Merlin snuggled in closer. The fire was still roaring behind them.

"Good to be back," Merlin said.

"Nothing like it," Arthur said. He kissed Merlin's forehead. "Happy Christmas."

"Not yet," Merlin said.

"Close enough."

Merlin sighed.


End file.
